Looking For Her
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Sequal to In Too Deep. While fleeing from pursuers, the four Drifters are separated by accident. Ever since, Jet has been searching for Virginia. Will his encounters with a female Drifter lead him to clues, or more trouble than it's worth? JV
1. The Separation

****

The Separation

"Are you sure you're ok Ginny?" Jet asked his wife," You've been feeling a little bit tired lately. We could always take another route to get around the mountain if you can't handle it."

"I'll be ok Jet. It's just a relapse of the nanomachine virus. You know I get them sometimes. I just have to bear with it for a little. Besides, we don't have time to find a new route. I heard that a group of bounty hunters are in the area, and you know what that means," she replied.

Jet did know what that meant. Most people were either too scared of them or believed that the four had been framed in some way. But once in a while, a team of crackpot Drifters would come around, looking for a bounty. Which usually ended with all of them sprawled out on the ground, especially if one had hurt or tried to hurt Virginia in any way. After a year of traveling with her, Jet had become very protective, and the fact that male Drifters hit on her didn't sit well with him.

It had taken some time, but they had managed to tell Clive and Gallows about their secret wedding. Clive had, as predicted, been happy for them, but Gallows thought that Virginia was joking, and had somehow gotten Jet to play along. He'd joked about it with Jet for about an hour, until a fight broke out, and Clive had ended up breaking it up again.

Gallows inquired, "Why don't we just use the Teleportation Orb and head to town? It might be a lot easier for us to just go and hide in one of our hometowns for a little while."

  
Clive looked ahead on the mountain pass. "True. But we need to find the herb that lies atop this mountain for Flornia. She said it would make her flowers grow much faster than before. And since she is so determined to bring back the old Filgaia, well, I can't resist helping her out."

"Me neither," agreed Virginia, "Filgaia will once again be green. After all, in only a year after we defeated Beatrice, wild flowers have sprouted in the wasteland, and forests have been growing around some of the less devastated places in Filgaia. I want to see the world when it's completely green."

  
They arrived at the top of the mountain, and found the herb. Clive stashed it away in his sack, and they began to start down. In order to avoid whoever might follow them, they headed down the other side, and planned to teleport to the Secret Garden right after they made it to the foot of the mountain.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of gunfire. Behind them stood a small group of Drifters. From the looks of it, they were a bunch of green kids, looking to make a name for themselves. The kind of Drifters who would be dead in two seconds flat if they challenged Virginia and her friends.

Not wanting to bother with such amateurs, they raced down the mountain. Halfway down, the group found their way into a cave. For a little while, there was only one path. But soon after, they found the path divided into four. No one knew which one to take.

"Just our luck, now which one lead out? If we pick the wrong one, we might hit a dead end, and be trapped in here. Then those guys might catch up," Jet mumbled.

Gallows stated, "Well, we've got to pick one. How about we let good ol' Chapapanga decide for us." He began to chant one of those little rhymes from the games that children play, where you point from person to person with each word, and the one that you land on as you say the last word is either picked - - if you need someone to be IT for a game - - or out - - if you are just pointing to people as a game.

Jet sighed. "Could you think of a better way to chose our destination? We're being chased by a bunch of green kids who aren't worth the ammo spent if we have to fire on them, and all you want to do is play a children's game. We should just chose one route, and take it. If all else fails, Clive can just blow up any blocked paths with his bombs. It'll certainly make this go faster."

  
But before Gallows could make a witty retort, they heard what appeared to be an explosion. The whole cave seemed to shake, and rocks were falling from the sky. Jet looked up, and saw that one of them was about to fall on Virginia, just like what happened at Serpent's Coils. In panic, he pushed her out of the way, then backed up before he was crushed as well.

When the smoke cleared, they found that a huge boulder blocked the path back up the mountain. All four paths were now separated by a pile of rubble, with no way around them. That wasn't the worst part though. Each member of the group had been trapped near a different path. They would have to separate and then reunite after coming down from the mountain.

"Jet," Virginia called out, "Can you hear me? Were you hurt?"

  
"No, I'm ok. Never felt better. How about you Ginny?" he asked her.

Virginia replied, "Just fine, but I can't see you. Where are you Jet?"

  
He walked over to the wall that separated them. "I'm here, on the other side of this dumb rock wall. If I'd have known this would happen, I would've pulled you back instead of pushing you to safety."

"You reacted to the fear of me getting hurt," Virginia replied, "I'm not mad at you Jet. We've got to get out of here. I have the Teleport Orb, so I'll probably go back to Boot Hill after I escape. Meet me there, any way you can. There's something I want to talk to you about."

  
"Can you tell me now if it's so darn important?" he inquired.

Virginia answered, "No, think of this as another incentive to stay alive. I'll see you when you arrive in Boot Hill. Goodbye Jet. And good luck."

  
He heard her footsteps heading down the corridor. Jet then figured he'd better get going, if he wanted to be able to find her again. So he began walking down the path in front of him. It wasn't too long before he made it back outside. Luckily, he found that he was carrying some Warp Stars. So he took one to the Southfarm Station. From there, he traveled to Boot Hill in order to meet Virginia. But after a week had passed, she still hadn't returned. The young man began to worry.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

The reason for this fic…I'm obsessive. Well, Jet rescuing Virginia is so cute. Those two are so sweet together. Name any scene involving those two in the game, and I can point out a reason.


	2. The Cold Woman

****

The Cold Woman

Six years have passed since the accident. Virginia never came back home, but Jet hasn't given up hope of finding her. He spends most of his time searching the world over on either Lombardia, or the new Hovercraft he'd gotten - - as a sandcraft is now useless, ever since the oceans began to refill - - looking for a sign. When not doing that, he visits the friends and family of everyone in the group, wondering if they might have seen her. But no trace of her has ever been found. Jet even returned to the mountain where it all happened, looking to find a body or even her, trapped in the cave. But even that turned up futile, which got him thinking that she got out, and hasn't been able to get home for some reason.

Through all of his endeavors, Jet gained a new outlook on life. Although the memories of Virginia often hurt him, he wouldn't trade them for any amount of treasure. She was dear to him, one of the few people who would accept him for what he was. Precisely why he never told his origins to anyone. 

If ever Jet was tired, or worn out, he would return to Boot Hill, and stay with her aunt and uncle. They had been glad to accommodate him, especially since he was working so hard to find Virginia. He used to return every weekend, but it has now changed to once a month, as he is working overtime on his searching. If it keeps up like this, he'll be coming back only once a year.

On this day, he was at the Ruins of Memory. He remembered the time they had come here to find the Teardrop in order to save Maya, and Asgard had revived and attacked them after they'd beaten up the Prophets. Then there had been an explosion, and the ceiling had collapsed. Much like how they had been separated in the first place. Jet sighed as he thought about those times.

"I didn't think any other treasure hunters would come here," a voice said, "This place has been cleaned out for years. I don't even know why I'm here if I can't get anything."

  
Jet turned around to the source of the voice. Behind him was a young woman, about 25. She had on a brown shirt, red pants held on with a black belt with a golden buckle, brown boots with a ruby in the front, a red headband, and a red vest/jacket with pockets over each breast. Her hair was brown, with a short ponytail held on by a ruby, a chin length tress on the right side of her face, and a shoulder length tress on the left. An eyepatch covered her left eye, and her right one was blue. Scars covered her bare arms. But except for the patch and the scars, she looked awfully like Virginia.

"Ginny! Is it really you? I have been waiting a long time!" Jet exclaimed.

But when he stepped forward, he found the woman had aimed a large bazooka at his head. She stated, "My name is Megami, world renowned treasure hunter. Why do you approach me, boy? I am not this 'Ginny' you seek. Just leave me to find my treasures."

  
Jet thought the woman sounded a lot like he used to, before Virginia changed him. "I'm sorry. I thought you were my wife. She and I were separated in an accident six years ago, and I haven't seen her since. I've been searching for her, for a long time. So if you have see a woman named Virginia Enduro in the past, could you possibly tell me where it was? I need to see her again."

"You must really care about her," Megami deduced, "But I have not seen this woman. The only thing that concerns me is Gella, not someone else's love problems. There is no need for me to fall in love with a man anyway. Love only gets in the way on the battlefield."

"I beg to differ. Love can bring out a strength we didn't know we had before. I've fought so much harder if I knew that Virginia needed my help. She does the same for me," he informed her.

Megami told the youth, "Your memories of her are just causing you pain. Now that she's gone, it hurts to remember all the good times. Just throw them away if they get too painful and you'll feel much better. It worked for me, when my memories were just too much to bear."

At that moment, Jet realized that he sounded just like Virginia. And this woman was sounding an awfully lot like he used to, before his love had changed him. It was actually kind of funny. He now knew what it meant by the expression "the shoe is on the other foot".

He looked her in the good eye. "I could never just throw away my time with Ginny. She is the most important person in my life. You're just a coward, if you want to run from your past. I admit, I once did something like that. Then I let my past nearly control me. But all it did was cause me more pain. Once I faced my past and embraced it, I felt like my wings could take me up into the sky, and fly away from all of my pain." He laughed a little bit, that sounded like something Ginny would say.

"Memories are only the past," Megami said, "They won't get me even one Gella."

"The past can sometimes guide us to the future. I've experienced the value of my memory first hand, on several occasions. What in your past could be so terrible that you have to run from it?" he asked, remembering how his memories of green Figaia had helped them in their fights.

Megami was silent. But she had on a look that Jet knew all too well. It was a look of sorrow, and loss. He wondered how much she had suffered to get like that. Did it have something to do with why she was scarred, and had lost her left eye? Or was it another incident?

  
After a little while, she stated, "What happened to me in the past is none of your business. Just leave me alone. Only I can walk the path I have chosen." With that, she left.

Jet watched her go. 'Who is this woman, and what is her problem? She reminds me of me back in the old days. And I'm really starting to act like Ginny? I guess you really do begin to emulate the one you love.' He then began to head back to Jolly Roger, thinking of what had happened.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Don't ask why I named her Megami. That means Goddess in Japanese. It sounded cool, that's all. Looks like Virginia, acts like Jet, threw her memory away like Kanon. I was going for Jet to begin acting like Ginny, just for fun.


	3. Working Together

****

Working Together

When Jet got back to Jolly Roger, he went strait for the saloon. There, he brought himself a drink, and began staring into space. Meeting Megami was like facing his own past coldness. He began feeling for her, wondering what had happened to cause her to behave like this.

'What is her problem?' he wondered, 'I didn't have any memories, and it led me to think them to be useless. Could she have amnesia too? Or is it some kind of tragedy that I can't fathom?'

"Did you hear? Megami is in town today," a man at another table said to his friend.

His friend replied, "Goodbye sweet treasures. She'll definitely clean them out long before we can get there. Unless she hires us out to join her, we won't get anything from this hunt."

Jet wondered what kind of treasure was around here. It seemed like there was an influx of Drifters in town, but they were ignoring him. Usually a big gathering equaled either another chase, duel with ARMs, or even a little brawl. And all ended up with said Drifters sprawled across the floor.

Just then, everyone turned heads as Megami entered the saloon. She scanned the crowd of local ruffians, until her eyes settled on Jet. Then, she came to his table and sat down. "So, we meet again. I didn't get your name before boy. What do your friends call you?"

"Jet," he whispered, "My name is Jet Enduro." He only hoped she didn't get any ideas.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, one of the four people who supposedly killed the founder of the Ark of Destiny seven years ago. Don't worry, fighting you would be a complete waste of my time. I don't do criminal tracking, wastes too many bullets if you ask me," she stated.

Jet was relieved. He asked her, "So, what do you want from me? I'm sure you haven't sat down here at my table for a pleasure conversation. I certainly don't have time for one."

She wasn't humored in the least. "Well, there's a ruin on the south hill called Golden Dreams. I was thinking there might be some kind of treasure in there, like a lost fortune in Gella, or some precious gems. But, I don't think I can do it alone. So, will you be willing to work with me?"

  
"Depends," Jet answered, "How are you going to pay me?" The allure of treasure was calling him. He hadn't gone on a real serious treasure hunt since before the accident. Not that he was returning to his old ways, he was just asking for something in return for helping her out.

"We'll split any treasure we find fifty-fifty. How does that sound?" inquired Megami.

Jet told her, "You've got yourself a deal. When do we head out? I would like to get there before some other group comes in an makes off with all the treasures in the ruin."

Megami got up. "We can go now if you want. It's not that far." She turned and began to walk out of the saloon. Jet then got up and followed her towards the ruins.

"I don't get it," stated one of the men at the other table, "What's the kid have that we don't?"

* * *

"Megami, what happened to you in the past that made you so cold?" asked Jet.

Megami coldly replied, "None of your business. I don't want to think of it, and I don't want to talk about it. You probably can't even know what I'm going through if I told you."

He looked at her. "Try me. I've seen so much in my life, that I'll probably understand."

"Still, I don't want to talk about it," she said, "Nothing too interesting about it anyway."

  
"Well then, what happened to your eye, and where did you get those scars?" inquired Jet.

She stated, "I was in an accident. Let me tell you, it is no fun walking around with only one eye to see out of. You don't know how many times people have mistaken me for a pirate. But I've developed a much sharper sense of sound and smells as a result, so it was an ok tradeoff."

Jet didn't think he'd ever want to walk around with only one eye. That would severely impede his aim when throwing his boomerang. She probably didn't have tools that required hand-eye-coordination.

Soon, they arrived at the ruins. But a big chasm was spread out before them. Megami took a hookshot out of her backpack. "Let me handle this one Jet." Unlike Clive's hook, which worked on 

overhead fixtures, this one was thrown strait ahead, and attached to a pole on the other side. She then took Jet's hand, and pushed a button on the hook. It began to retract, pulling them over to the other side.

'I guess I was wrong,' Jet mused, 'That definitely requires hand-eye coordination. But she did say that her other senses are much sharper now. Probably would take practice to get along with only one eye while working as a Drifter, but it wouldn't be an impediment forever.'

"Just stick by me for now. I'll be able to find our way easily," she told him. With that, she activated her second tool, the Extended Radar. It not only told her where the treasures were in the entire complex, but it also showed her what exactly they were, so she could get the best loot.

Megami pointed to a door and said, "We'll take this route." She then began to walk down the halls. Jet followed close behind. Soon, they came to a dead end. The female Drifter then used her third tool, a throwable bomb called a grenade, on the wall that lay over a small chasm. Once the wall was blown up, she used the hookshot in order to let them cross.

Finally, they arrived at the treasure room. Megami opened the chest, and found a fortune in Gella and precious gems. She and Jet began to divide it amongst themselves.

Just then, she heard footsteps. Her superior senses told her that there were four people coming this way, two males, a female, and one she couldn't put her finger on. She drew a small pistol from her pocket. "Get ready Jet, it looks like there might be a fight coming up."

"Well, well, well," a woman's voice stated, "Look what we have hear. Long time no see kid."

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…  


I liked her tools I always wanted to be able to throw bomb, or see all of the treasure in the whole dungeon. And to know exactly what I'm getting. The hookshot is reminiscent of Kanon.


	4. Maya vs Megami

****

Maya vs. Megami

"Maya," Jet muttered, "You sure haven't changed. Still hunting for gems after all these years."

  
"Yeah, wanna make something of it? I don't see your little pals around this time though. Where are they? I wanna show that Virginia girl up once again," Maya retorted.

Jet groaned. He really didn't feel like dealing with Maya Schroedinger at the moment. Or at any moment for that matter. She was much worse than he ever was when it came to gem hunting. So he just told her, "Ginny and the others aren't here. I'm just doing some work for Megami."

  
Maya laughed. "So, the great Megami is here. I would like to see her in action for myself. How about it, you and me fighting each other. One on one, my allies won't interfere."

"Works for me," Megami told Maya, "But be warned, I'm not a pushover. I'd like to see what a little girl like you can do against a professional like myself." She stared Maya down.

"Sis, this woman is serious. You should just back out now," begged Alfred. He was already looking behind them, wanting to get out of there right away.

Maya yelled, "I won't let her get away with insulting me. Where is that book I just brought."  
Todd pulled a hardcover book out of his bag. "Here you go my lady. What is it this time? A magician, a martial arts master, a gunslinger, a swordswoman?"

  
"It's the Adventures of the Master Ninja," she informed him, "All about a ninja woman who goes off in search of treasure with her completely incompetent partners." She eyed the other three as she said the word "incompetent". After reading for a little bit, she began to transform. Now, Maya was decked in a red ninja's jumpsuit with brown boots, brown gloves, and her hair was braided.

"What is wrong with this girl? Is her brain on the fritz?" asked Megami.

Jet informed her, "Maya has the ability to emulate characters from books. Not too deadly if you know how to handle whomever she's imitating. But you didn't have the worst of it. My friends and I fought her on four separate occassions, and our biggest problem was when her allies worked together to perform a combo attack. That and the afro man's confusing us all the time."

Maya grabbed her ninja swords. "Ready to fight me? I won't be beaten by the likes of you. Ninjas are naturally faster than most other warriors. You can't catch up to me. And I'll bet you won't be able to hit me with the evasion techniques I use."

"Whatever kid," Megami yawned, "I can take you on any day of the week. Do you think that scares me? I'm pretty fast myself, and besides, you're not using your ARMs."

'She's confident. What makes her so sure she can stand up to Maya?' wondered Jet.

The fight was on. Maya was only a little faster than Megami, but the gunwoman had a greater dodging ability. So she didn't have to give herself a Healing Berry very often. But Maya was also healing with a berry on many occasions, delaying the fight for some time. Jet was getting bored, and he wasn't the only one. Alfred looked like he was falling asleep, Todd was practicing with his sword instead of watching the fight, and Shady was just staring off into space. The young man thought that Maya was going to blow a gasket when she found out what they were doing instead of watching her. That might be fun to watch, especially if she began burning Todd's afro.

Maya told Megami, "It's time for my trump card now. Go, Knife Throw." She began firing a rapid procession of throwing daggers at Megami, knocking her down.

Megami laughed. "You call that a trump card? Bah, this is a real attack. Refrigerate." With that, the icey spell hit Maya, knocking her down. She was out of the fight.

"You win, this time," Maya stated, "But I will be back to extract my revenge someday. Let's go Alfred, Todd, Shady." With that, the Schroedingers left the building, Maya in the lead.

* * *

"Where did you learn to do that!? That was magic only obtainable from invoking a Guardian's Medium. How could you use those abilities?" demanded Jet of Megami.

She shrugged and replied, "I studied in Baskar for a short period of time. Must be nearly ten years since that happened. What is your problem with me using magic anyway?"

Jet looked down. "My friends and I went to Baskar some time ago, and learned how to use magic. The power of the Water Guardian Schurdark was one of Virginia's specialties."

"More painful memories, I take it," Megami stated, "Just don't let them bother you. Leave behind all of the pain in your past. You'd be a much happier man if you only would listen to me."

"I'll lose myself if I forget Ginny. It's because of her that I'm the person you see today. Without that, I'd just be another greedy Drifter, living only for the Gella," he replied.

Megami asked him, "What's wrong with that? I've been like that for a long time now. And it hasn't impeded me in my life at all. You have some real issues Jet."

  
Jet sighed. 'She really sounds like the old me. Now I know how Virginia felt when she had to deal with me on a daily basis. I just wish I could see her again. Won't she be surprised when I tell her about this. Imagine, a female version of me running around. I'll bet nobody expected that to happen.'

"Well, it was a pleasure working with you," Megami stated, "You can seemingly hold your own in a fight. Hope our paths cross again someday." With that, she walked off towards Jolly Roger.

Jet decided to talk to someone about what happened. He figured Clive would be the best for advice, as he was the calmest person Jet knew. So the youth teleported to Humphrey's Peak.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
I had to go online in order to get it right, and then I had to scroll up to double check the second time around. Couldn't it be Maya Cassidy or something? A famous outlaw was named Butch Cassidy. Kind of like Ashley from WA2 having the last name of a type of gun. I'm still looking for Maxwell's significance. Jane from WA1 had only herself and her sister. So unless Jane's children kept their mother's maiden name, there would be no one to carry on the Maxwell name. Meaning there would have to be a distant cousin somewhere. And that would have a purpose if the name held significance.


	5. Friendly Advice

****

Friendly Advice

Humphrey's Peak was one of the places where Jet could go if he needed to stay somewhere due to horrid traveling conditions. That was because of the fact that none of its citizens could believe that Clive would assist in anything dubious, since they knew him for so long. Thus, they were willing to listen to his story about what really happened. That and the fact that they remembered the pillar that had appeared beyond the mountains shortly before Lamiun's death, and how Clive reacted to it.

He went into town and headed for Clive's house. Then, Jet knocked on the door. Kaitlyn answered it cheerfully. She had grown up nicely in the past seven years, and was now a teenager. Upon seeing Jet, she welcomed him, and then went to get her father.

"It's been some time, hasn't it Jet?" began Clive, "So, what brings you here today?"

  
"I think I'm losing my mind over Ginny. It's bad enough that I've been getting depressed at times, and stare up at the sky, but now I'm starting to act just like her," Jet replied.

Clive asked him, "How, pray tell are you acting like Virginia? Helping people just because of 

justice? Searching out a team to pack with? Spending time talking about whatever crosses your mind?"

  
Jet just stared out the window. "I met this woman Drifter recently. Her name is Megami, and from what I've seen, she uses everything from pistols to bazookas in combat. But there's something that happened to her in the past, and she doesn't like to talk about it. For the most part, she's a lone wolf. She has the same ideas about memories that I used to as well. When I talked to her, I couldn't believe how much like the old me she sounded, and how much like Virginia I was acting."

  
"There is a logical explanation for this," Clive said, "You miss Virginia so much, that you are beginning to act like her in order to fill the void. And yes, I have heard of Megami before."

"What did you hear? I must be out of the loop due to all my searching," Jet stated.

Clive told him, "They say she wandered into Ballack Rise some time ago, with many deep wounds covering her body. At the gates, she fainted. A doctor was fetched, and all of the wounds were completely stitched up. Of course, that included her damaged left eye. She stayed there for some time, but for some reason, what happened during her healing was kept a secret. About a year after arriving, she finally felt well enough to leave. Ever since, she's been a Drifter, which was what she probably was before she got hurt. But no one knows where she comes from, or who she really is."

Jet thanked him for the information. "There's something important that we're missing. Some other piece of the puzzle that needs to be found. If I only had time for it. I've got to continue searching for Virginia. She's got to be alive, I couldn't find her on the mountain, and no reports said that she had been captured. So she must just be staying away for some reason. Maybe she's searching for me as well. Hopefully, I will see her again sometime soon."

  
"That's the spirit Jet," Clive said, "Being honest with yourself and embracing the affection of others. You've sure come a long way from the boy who tried to leave us several times, in words or in actions. Keep up like this, and eventually you'll be rewarded."

'I just hope it happens soon. Six years have been a little too long for my tastes. I wonder if Virginia is thinking of me at this moment,' he mused.

* * *

Jet spent the night at the Winslett residence. He had decided to revisit the Leyline Observatory the next day. It was kind of like his birthplace, although Werner didn't ever tell Virginia which facility he'd been transferred to after Yggdrasil blew up, and he wondered if he could find some clue there. After all, Virginia might have come in order to find if they'd overlooked some piece of information about her father or even him the last time they had visited the facility.

There, he got the surprise of his life. Megami was sitting at one of the tables, looking over a map. But what reason would she have to come, there were no treasures in this old laboratory.

He asked her, "What are you doing here? I don't think there's treasure in this old lab."

  
She looked up from her map. "It's a good place to train with my ARMs. Overrun with monsters, but otherwise not to dangerous. I also like to sit and think in this setting sometimes. For some reason, it calms me to be here. How about you Jet, why have you come to this facility?"

"Looking for clues as to Virginia's whereabouts," he stated, "Her father used to work here, and I wonder if she came looking for some information on him. I come at least once a month, hoping to catch her or find some piece of evidence as to where she might be now."

"Well, I don't know of anybody else coming here. There's been no sign of anyone setting foot in here recently but us. Guess you've got to keep looking," she told him.

Jet said, "I won't give up until I find her. Listen, Megaimi, how about I help you out? I can see the pain in your soul, it reminds me of how I used to be, seven years ago. I may sound a little bit like my wife here, but I would like to help you ease the pain in your heart."

  
She laughed. "Pain, what pain? I've rid myself of the pain by abandoning my memories. There is nothing wrong with me. For someone who looks like Ryu, you don't act like him."

"Who's Ryu?" inquired Jet, "Is he the reason you're the way you are today?"

  
"None of your business!" she yelled.

Jet knew he wouldn't get any information out of Megami. He thanked her for her time, and left. But he wondered who this Ryu was, and why Megami had compared Jet to him.  


- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Don't ask about all the Japanese. It's vital to the plot. And I won't tell the word's meaning, since it might give away my reason for naming them that, and spoil the whole story for everyone.

****


	6. Ryu's Legacy

****

Ryu's Legacy

A week passed since the Leyline visit. Jet had gone to Ballack Rise in disguise, hoping to ask about Megami. But he learned no more from them than he had from Clive. She had apparently asked them to keep some information about her recovery a secret, for whatever reason. It all made Jet wonder even more about Megami, and the identity of the mysterious Ryu.

From there, he headed over to Little Twister. Jet went to the saloon, hoping to drown out some of his sorrows in some ale. He thought it must be Gallows's influence getting to him, although he wasn't as passionate about his liqueur. Just a drink once in a while, to calm the nerves.

As luck would have it, no sooner did he start to drink that Megami came into the saloon. Upon seeing Jet, she sat down. It looked like she wanted to ask him for his help once more.

"Jet, I need someone to head to Unclean Mark with me," she told him, "But here's the catch, you won't be going as yourself. You will be going with me under the name Ryu."

  
"I'll need more than that if you want my help. I need to know who Ryu is," Jet replied.

Megami stated, "The correct response would be 'who Ryu was'. He's been dead for some time now. Killed in the same accident that took my eye and left these scars over my body."

Jet took a sip of his drink. "Ok then, who WAS Ryu. The way you make it sound, he seems to have been someone important to you. And why do you say I look like him?"

  
"It all happened somewhere between seven and ten years ago," she said, "I can't remember the exact date, as the accident I was in stole most of my memories away, along with my companions' lives."

"I'm sorry to hear that Megami," Jet added.

She told him, "Back then, I was living a horrid life. My parents were both either dead, didn't care a thing about me, or both. I was an only child, and spent most of my time alone. All that changed when this man named Raion came into town. He was a Drifter, looking for some help with a mission he had taken. Already, two other men were with him. One was named Okami, the other Ryu. I decided to team up with them, and say farewell to the horrors of my life."

  
"So, your allies," Jet mused, "Kind of like me, Virginia, Clive, and Gallows. Continue."

  
"Well, we all liked working together so much that we decided to stick together for some time. I was pretty ignorant back then, knew nothing of the outside world, as I'd always been to scared to leave my home behind all by myself. These three changed me, but it was Ryu who left the greatest impression on my mind. He was strong, brave, and always ready to lend me a hand. From him, I learned much about the Ways of the Wastelands, and how I could survive if I was all alone," she stated.

Jet reminded her, "You still haven't told me exactly why you think I look like this Ryu. Or what he was to you. I think it sounds like you were more than friends, am I right?"

  
She nodded. "Not to long after we got together, Ryu and I fell in love. When I lay down to sleep at night, although I don't want to, I can sometimes feel his arms around me. We'd slept together in the past, on multiple occasions. But then there was the accident, and all three of them were killed. I escaped with my life, but couldn't for the life of me remember most of the details of my past. With such a broken existence, I threw away what I did remember, hoping to start over once again. But I've seen Ryu's face in my dreams, and he resembles you greatly. I guess I can't run from his memory."

"Love will do that to you," Jet stated, "Take it from me. I think about Virginia and what will happen at our reunion every waking moment. So, what exactly is this mission anyway."

  
"We're going to take back Ryu's legacy. The last thing he left me before his death has been taken from me by some thugs. But they want both of us to come and reclaim it. I'm not taking any chances by telling them that Ryu is dead, so I need you to fill in," she informed him.

Jet wondered what the legacy exactly could be. Knowing Megami, it would have to be a fortune in gems or Gella. Otherwise, why would she be so passionate about something that reminded her of the man whose memory she had spent years running from?

He said, "Sure I will help you. I would like to know exactly what this legacy is. No, you don't have to pay me with part of this treasure. It looks like it has sentimental value. Otherwise, why would you be keeping a memory with you when you threw yours away."

  
She glared a bit, but then sighed. "No, it's not a treasure. Ryu's legacy is something much more valuable than that. You'll see when we arrive at the Unclean Mark."

They went outside, and got on their horses. He noticed the white coat on Megami's mare, much like the one Ginny used to ride on. It brought back a pang of sorrow in his heart. Jet could remember the first time she rode a horse, and had trouble getting her footing.

'She nearly fell off,' he thought, 'I remember having to help her keep on. Then I began to complain about babysitting, not wanting any of them to think I actually enjoyed helping her out. Boy, was I ever fooling myself. I always enjoyed being the one who had to watch over her.'

"Jet, I want to thank you for what you're doing for me. You have no idea what this means to me. This legacy, isn't like what you'd expect, but it is the most valuable thing in the world," she stated.

Jet wondered why she couldn't just tell him right out. He was going to find out when they arrived anyway, so it made no difference whether he knew now or not. There had to be some reason she couldn't tell him, he just had to find out what.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Yes, there is a pattern behind the words if anyone else knows. I'm weird. Bet you're wondering what the legacy is. Well, you'll see real soon.


	7. Megami's Secret

****

Megami's Secret

The night came upon them just as they arrived at the Unclean Mark. Jet decided to make camp, as it would be much safer to wait until morning before fighting whatever thugs were behind this. Megami seemed a little annoyed by that at first, but soon saw his reasoning. She would need all of the strength she could draw upon if she was to save Ryu's legacy from her enemies.

"We enter the temple first thing in the morning," she stated, "I hope you don't mind getting up early. I don't know what they'll do if we take too long arriving at the meeting point."

  
"I'm sure they won't be able to pass us up if they wanted to go and sell the legacy to someone. I've been here before, and know the corridors pretty well," he replied.

Megami said, "That's good. I don't want to get lost. But they wouldn't have to leave the dungeon in order to dispose of this legacy. They could get rid of it before we arrive, and laugh at my pain. If that happens, boy will they be hurting. Not that I wasn't already going to kill them."

Jet looked at the fire. "Can you tell me what it is then? The thing they can get rid of without having to sell it. What kind of item would that be? The only thing I can think of is monster bait."

"You'll see tomorrow Jet," Megami told him, "You'll see."

* * *

Lucky for Jet and Megami, all of the puzzles had already been solved during the gang's last foray through the dungeon. But that didn't help calm the woman's nerves. All her senses were working at tip top peak performance. It was almost as if the legacy was more important than life itself.

"Please, let them be ok, don't let us come too late," she mumbled.

Jet wondered who "them" was. But he didn't ask her. She had appeared to be speaking only to herself, and he didn't feel like getting his head blown off if she thought he was eavesdropping. He could only wonder how the legacy could be a "them" and not an "it".

Soon, they arrived in the room where they had battled Melody. There, Jet saw what appeared to be four men in dusty ponchos. They all looked pretty scraggly, barely able to hold their own in a fight. 

In the corner of the room, with guns pointed at their heads, was what appeared to be a pair of children, one girl and one boy. Both kids were approximately five and a half years old, but that's where the similarities ended. The boy had blue eyes and messy silver hair. He was wearing leather boots, blue jeans held up with a black buckle with a gold clip, a black shirt, and a blue headband. His sister had purple eyes and brown hair done up in a braid held with an orchid band, with a tress on the right going down to her chin, and the one on the left going down past her shoulder. She had on leather boots, an orchid skirt held up with a brown belt with a silver buckle, a white shirt, and an orchid headband. They were both shivering in fear, and holding onto each other for dear life.

Megami yelled, "Ashley, Lilka, thank goodness! You bullies better not have harmed one hair on their heads, or I might decide to give you a slow and painful death instead of a quick and painless one."

Jet looked once more at the two. 'Now I get it. Ryu was Megami's lover, and she must have become pregnant before the accident. That's what she meant by "the last thing he left me", he gave her children. And why she didn't want anyone to know about what the legacy was. Someone like Megami doesn't seem to be the type who would rush into battle to save some children. So she does have a heart after all. Or it could be like what Virginia was telling me, maternal instinct. The fact that parents will put themselves at risk if only their children can be safe. Reminds me of all the times Werner would come and save us in the nick of time, he was only doing what any parent would do for his child.'

That brought Jet back to his own existence. He didn't know exactly how his own body functioned, and how human it actually was. Heck, he wasn't even sure he could have children, or how long his lifespan would be. Was he more human or machine? Another question Werner never answered.

"Looks like you came," the leader stated, "Good, I didn't know if you would have the guts to show up. But the game ends here, Virginia Maxwell, Jet Enduro."

  
"I think you've got the wrong person. My name is Megami, the treasure hunter. And this man is my lover, Ryu. Those are our children you have, not those of the killers of Lamium," she stated.

Another man demanded, "Quit trying to fool us. You two look exactly like the two hardened criminals. Besides, your kids could pass for one of them on the street if they were a little bigger."

  
Megami laughed. "That is because I thought they looked tough that way. Do you think I want anyone to laugh at my children? I have an image to keep up you know."

"Well anyway, let's get down to business," the boss requested, "If you two are willing to surrender so we can collect the bounty on your heads, your children will go free."

"And if we refuse?" inquired Megami

The leader coldly said, "Then we shoot both brats dead on the spot."

Jet was mortified at how this man was acting. "They're only children. Don't get them involved in your little games. These kids deserve a future, and people to love them."

  
"If you don't return our children, then Ryu and I will have no choice," Megami stated, "We will fight if needed be to get them back. Draw your ARMs boys, if you think you can handle it."

The thugs didn't like the insult to their abilities. They each pulled out one little pistol, making Jet stifle a laugh. Even Virginia carried two pistols around, one just wouldn't cut it in a battle with such professionals. He pulled out Airget-lamh, and prepared to fight.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Yes, I took the kids' names from WA2. Thought it would be cute. Look just like Megami and Ryu don't they?


	8. Angel's Prayer

****

Angel's Prayer

Megami and Jet stared down their enemies. The leader had backed out, and sent his men to fight instead of him. Jet was reminded of Leehalt always making Melody, Malik, Janus, and his endless supply of monsters do the fighting while he ran off. He guessed it had something to do with having power over other people, although not even Maya sat in the back sipping her drink while the others fought.

"Prepare to die, scum," Megami vowed, "You've angered the wrong woman."

"Ooooooooh, I'm so scared. You're only a woman after all. You can't stand up to us big, strong, manly men," one thief quipped. A bazooka shot to the chest quickly silenced him.

Megami informed the men, "Never underestimate your enemy because she is a woman. Women are just as tough as men, men just think they're so much better just because they're men."

The second man laughed. "You just keep telling yourself that sister. No woman can stand up to a real man." He too was silenced by the blasting of Megami's bazooka.

"When I find a real man, I'll be sure to let him beat me up if you insist that's true. Now then, anyone else want to make a rude comment about me being a woman?" she inquired, "I have a full seven shots in this bazooka, and I'm not in the mood for being tested at the moment."

"No ma'am, I would never dream of saying something rude," the third thug stated.

Megami told him, "That's good. As your reward, I'll allow you to die quick and painlessly as opposed to suffering like your friends." She then took out two pistols, and shot him through the heart. Then, Megami turned to face the leader of the thugs.

He began panicking. Then, he drew his ARM, and aimed it at the twins. "Y. . .you take one step closer, and I'll kill the brats here and now. I'm serious, I'll do it if I have to."

"Coward!" yelled Jet, "Using threats to win your fight. A real Drifter doesn't hide behind terror. Real Drifters fight each other without involving outsiders in their battle."

  
"Well, isn't that sweet? But I just want to make a fast buck, I don't care about your little 'honor code'. So, are you gonna surrender, or do I have to kill them?" he asked.

Megami said, "You win, just let my children go." She dropped her pistols to the ground.

The thief laughed a little. "That's a good girl. Now, how about you Mr. Enduro?"

  
"If you'll spare their lives," Jet stated, "I'll do anything." He found himself acting as if they were his own. The youth thought it was because he would never have any of his own to protect.

"Drop the gun then, I don't need you double crossing me in the end," he demanded.

Then Jet did the one thing he never thought he'd ever do. He threw Airget-lahm to the floor. The gun had never left his side since Werner had given it to him, and now he'd thrown it down. Something like this would usually be counted high on a scale of one to stupid.

The man said, "Now, let's get going you two. Oooops, looks like my finger is slipping." He then squeezed the trigger on his pistol, which was still aimed at the children.

Megami reacted in an instant. She leapt from where she stood into the bullet's path. It struck her right in the chest, and she fell to the floor. The woman lay there for a little while, in obvious pain. Then, after a few minutes had passed, her breathing slowed and stopped.

The thug stared. "Oh well, at least they don't care if I bring her in alive or dead. I'll still get my reward, and the Ark of Destiny will be spared one execution. Maybe they'll give me a bonus for helping them with the elimination a little bit. I'll be so rich, and I don't have to share it with anyone anymore."

"You monster!" exclaimed Jet, "You were going to shoot innocent children! That was the most inhumane thing I've ever seen. Even I never stooped that low just to earn some fast Gella."

"Whatever works for me. Besides, who would care if the children of a heartless criminal were killed or not. She's probably raising them to be killers too," he stated.

Suddenly, the Grav spell hit the thug. When he turned around, he saw Megami's daughter Lilka standing there. She screamed, "This is for our mother, let's get him Ashley."

  
Ashley nodded. "Yeah, you big meanie. Now, feel my power." He then cast the Refrigerate spell on the thug. Then, he backed off before the man could recover and shoot him.

In all the confusion, Jet grabbed Airget-lahm off of the floor. He then unleashed his Gattling attack on the ringleader. The thug, already smarting from the children's magic, was killed instantly.

* * *

"Mommy, wake up," begged Lilka, "Please mommy. You told us we'd go to the Festival of the Guardians in Baskar next week. Remember, you promised."

"Why won't you open your eyes?" added Ashley.

Jet kindly told the children, "I'm sorry, your mother can no longer be with you. I'll take care of you from now on. It's the least I could do for Megami, since I couldn't help her with her pain."

Suddenly, the woman's body began to glow. Then, Raftina, Guardian of Love appeared before them. She looked at Megami with a smile on her face. "You have shown the powers of all four High Guardians in abundance. There was Hope for your children's future in your heart. Your greatest Desire was to protect the two of them. If needed be, you had the Courage to fight for them. And now, you had the Love to die for them. All four powers will now work together, and restore not only your life, but also what you have lost." She began concentrating, and a power of healing entered Megami's body.

When it faded, the young woman sat up. There was no sign of the fatal round to her chest, it had vanished as if it never had been. She took off her eye patch, and it revealed that her left eye was now whole again, but a scar still existed over and under it in a diagonal slash. A smile crossed her face, as she stared at her children. They instantly ran to her.

"Don't worry my dears," she whispered, "Mommy isn't going anywhere again. I can…I can remember my past. Listen, your father is alive. And I am going to introduce you to him."

- - - -

Sky's Corner

And Teefa adds the Lunar series to her long list of stupid title ideas. She also thinks that Todd's afro burning is funny. You know where she is now? In the ABBYS leveling up. Her hint, give Virginia the MTC Recovery skill at Max Level, and just keep changing your other PS to suit the current battle. Then go down to levels 11-30, and let her go hogwild on Brants, Books, those Wil-o-Wisp copies, and whatever else she can kill in one shot. Include Jet with Zephyr for those dumb guys with the Cannibal Carnival skill. Put the two together, and you can kill those too. Gattling can work on certain tougher enemies as well. But, make sure you're pretty high up and have the Exodus Orb. Helped me buy the Ex File Key from the Black Market. This piece of Gella collecting information is brought to you by "Rutee's Otaku Agency", an affiliate of "Teefa85 Productions". Paid for by the Gella won in the ABBYS, and from selling the excess items grown in the Secret Garden. Remember kids, items disappear in the Ex File, but Gella is forever.

****


	9. Love Stands the Test of Time

****

Love Stands the Test of Time

Jet turned to leave. He really didn't want to interrupt this warm family moment. It just made him miss Ginny all the more. So he decided to head back out and continue his search.

  
"Don't you dare walk away Jet," demanded Megami, "I thought you were above that."

  
"I didn't want to interrupt you. I've got to continue my search. You found what you were looking for, so my job is done. Don't worry about payment, this one's on the house," he replied.

She yelled, "You can't run from me. I told you, I've remembered my past. All the things I told you, they were all lies. Warped versions of the truth that I devised from the jumble of events I could remember. But the truth is right in front of me now, and you know it all too well, Jet Enduro."

Now he was confused. "What are you talking about Megami? Even if you did remember, I don't have any answers. I barely know anything about myself, let alone have someone else's memories."

"That's not what I mean," she said, "Just look at me for a minute, and you'll see what I mean."

Jet turned around. He saw Megami reach into her pocket, and pull out a small choker. She fastened the clip around her neck, and let it slide into place. Then, she turned around and picked up her pistols. The youth took a closer look at the necklace. It was a small Ice Gem, in the shape of a heart. Just like the one that he'd given to Virginia when they'd gotten married.

"G. . .Ginny? Is it really you? Tell me I'm not dreaming," he mumbled.

She did better than that. The young woman walked over to him, and pinched his face. When he yelled, she told him, "No, you're definitely not dreaming Jet. It's really me. I've waited so long to see you again. Pity I couldn't remember exactly who you were."

His gaze turned to the twins. "Then, that means that those children are. . ."

  
"Yes Jet," she stated, "They're yours too. I know you're probably thinking, 'I can actually have kids?!', am I right? Well, apparently yes."

"That too. But, what happened to cause you to lose your memory? The last thing I remember was you walking down the corridor in order to get out of the caves," he told her.

Virginia said, "It's a real long story. But we have all the time in the world to tell it."

~ ~ ~ ~

Virginia Maxwell walked down the corridors of the cave. 'Sure is a long tunnel. But I must press on. I'm ok, the virus is just acting up again. It always acts up around this time of the month, even though the stupid thing hasn't come for three months. I'll just warp to Humphrey's Peak and talk to Chevelle. She'll be able to tell me if I'm right or not. I mean, I don't thing Jet even believes he CAN have children. Imagine the look on his face when I tell him this, he'll probably freak out. 'Cause he's definitely the father, I didn't sleep with any other men.'

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't see the rock on the ground. Then, Virginia tripped over it. The young woman fell flat on her face. When she got up, she rubbed her nose.

'I'd better be more careful,' she realized, 'If I am pregnant, I can't do anything to hurt the baby. I'll probably end up having to hide out with either my aunt and uncle, or Clive's family for the next nine months. No, make that six, if my calculations are correct, I should already be three months now.'

She continued on for some time. Suddenly, another earthquake rocked the cavern. Combined with her already feeling sick, she slipped and fell. Thus, she wasn't able to avoid the rock as it began to fall from the ceiling, and knock her unconscious.

* * *

Some time later, she woke up, miraculously alive, albeit trapped under a pile of rubble. Virginia struggled to free herself. When she finally did, the young woman continued onwards.

'Who am I? How did I get here? What are these strange golden plates that I have in my possession? And how come I'm exhausted, even after all that rest,' she wondered.

Soon after, she saw the light of the cave opening. When she exited, she saw the town of Ballack Rise not to far off. She limped towards the town, not caring about all the wounds on her body. Once there, she fainted. The last words that escaped her lips before passing out, were, "Help me."

* * *

As she slept, she dreamed. She saw Jet, Clive, Gallows, and herself fighting against monsters in the Wastelands. She saw herself sleeping in Jet's arms, after admitting her love for him. And she saw some other scenes that are not fit to write out in any medium.

Events were all jumbled in her brain. Virginia couldn't make out what was what. Many of the scenes from her past were mixed up with one another, or combined together to form a new event.

The four High Guardians stood before her. Raftina stepped forward. "Your past lies with us. Trust, and you will eventually find your answers. Look for the Dragon, the Wolf, and the Lion, they will help you find your future. Remember, you are my master, the bearer of the Goddess's power."

* * *

"Are you ok miss?" asked the doctor as she woke up, "You've been stitched up, and will survive. But your eye is a lost cause. And you're carrying a kid as well. You should take it easy for awhile, else you might reopen your wounds, or kill the kid. What's your name anyway?"

  
She realized she couldn't remember either. Who was she, and what was her name? Then she remembered the dream. "My name is Megami, the Goddess warrior," she stated.

~ ~ ~ ~

Virginia said, "For the next few weeks, I was bedridden, recovering from the wounds. When I got up again, I was still careful, not wanting to kill my own child. I remembered our past, but only fragments. So I thought about all the things you'd told me, and formed myself from them. Probably because I was only thinking of you in the deepest recesses of my mind. The names of our symbols became our names. And I remembered the collapse, and worried you all were dead. That's how that part of the story came to be. But it's ok now Jet, I'm back to being me. No more will we have to be apart."

  
Jet took her in his arms. "I know Virginia. I'll never leave your side again." Then, he gave her a kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Eeeeeeew," whined Ashley, "They're kissing."

  
"Mo~om, you're embarrassing us," chimed in Lilka.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…  


Yes, I believe it is possible for Jet to have kids. He's practically human as it is, despite being artificially created in a lab. Look on my website to hear me rant on it.


	10. Together Once More

****

Together Once More

"Lilka Jane Enduro, Ashley Alexander Enduro, behave yourselves," Virginia scolded, "I haven't seen your father in six years, and I would like to spend some time with him now."

"Sorry mom, sorry dad," Lilka replied. She went over to them, and gave both her parents a hug. Then Ashley did the same thing. Virginia couldn't stay mad at them then. She and Jet both gave the children a big hug. Then, they finally left the dungeon, and returned to town.

* * *

When they got back to Little Twister, the four headed for the saloon in order to book some rooms for the night. As she lay in bed in Jet's arms, Virginia spent the first happy night she'd had in six years. She eventually fell asleep inside of his embrace.

The next day, they all ate a good breakfast. Then, Virginia stated, "We should go and tell everyone else what happened. Won't they be surprised when they hear about how I spent the last six years? Everyone'll think we're making up stories about the whole thing."

Jet nodded. "That's a good idea Ginny. Let's see, I was talking to Clive about the situation just the other day, so let's start there. Then, we'll see Gallows, and finally we can visit your aunt and uncle. Both of them are really worried about you, not coming home in over half a decade."

So they left town and teleported to Humphrey's Peak. There, they went to the Winslett residence. As with last time, Katilyn answered the door. And boy, was she surprised.

"Dad, Uncle Jet is here to see you," she called, "And he has a surprise with him."

  
"Just let him come inside, I'm kind of busy at the moment," Clive replied.

Jet, Virginia, Ashley and Lilka all came inside. There, they saw Clive, Catherine, Gallows, Shane, Halle, Tesla, and Shalte, all standing in the living room. The two could only wonder why everyone had come. Their dropping by was a little spur of the moment, no one knew they were coming.

Halle said, "Surprised? I'm not. We felt a huge tremor that could only be the four High Guardians working together for a monumental purpose. I borrowed the Desire Medium from Stupid, and began to delve into the source of the power. From that, I deduced that Raftina was doing some major healing on an individual. Since it was the girl who had that Medium, I figured she was the source. Then, I realized that Zephyr was close to Raftina, and I realized that you two must have found each other at last. So, I got Stupid to call for the Dragon, and we picked everyone up and came here, hoping to catch you."

Gallows was reeling from his grandmother's words. "You know that really hurt Granny. How could you say such things about your oldest grandson so easily?"

  
"Because it's true," she retorted, "Now, it's a good thing you came to Humphrey's Peak, and not to Baskar or Boot Hill. Otherwise, we might have to search a little bit to find you both."

Gallows was about to say something, then he realized he didn't want to give his grandmother even more fodder for insults at the moment. So he held his tongue, much to the amazement of Jet. Usually, he loved nothing more than to joke around with his friend, even if Jet wasn't in the mood.

"Anyhow, now that everyone is here, let the reunion begin," stated Clive.

At that moment, Lilka and Ashley came out from behind their mother's back. The young girl asked, "Uncle Clive, will there be cake or ice cream at this party? I'm hungry."

Gallows looked down at the twins. "So, you were doing something behind our backs. And I thought Jet was too shy. Well done buddy, well done."

  
"Mom," inquired Ashley, "What is Uncle Gallows talking about?"

"I'll tell you when you're older sweetheart. This is nothing for a child's ears," Virginia replied.

* * *

It was quite a party. Catherine had made a really good dinner, and for desert they had cake. Of course, that ended with Virginia having to clean both her children up, as they were only five, and prone to making a mess of frosting and cake all over their faces.

But right after they had eaten the cake, there was a knock at the door. When Kaitlyn answered it, in came Maya Schrodinger, along with Todd, and Shady. Alfred followed close behind, begging his sister not to start trouble at the group's reunion.

Virginia asked, "Maya, what are you doing here? I'm not in the mood for a fight today, all I want is to spend some time with my friends. I haven't been able to do that for six years, and I missed it."

She shook her head. "Don't misunderstand my motives. I'm not here for a fight for once. A little birdie told me what happened at the Unclean Mark the other day, and I wanted to know if you were ok. Not that I care or anything, but I can't have my only rival die on me."

"I'm just fine," Virginia replied, "The Guardians were able to save my life. And I'm back with my friends, so I'm happy once again. I have too much life left to live to die right now."

"Good, because I will fight you again sometime in the near future. You can count on it," Maya stated. Then she walked out of the house, Todd and Shady close behind.

Before leaving, Alfred told her, "My sister was really concerned about you. She just has to hide it under all of her pride." Then, he too left the house.

Virginia smiled. "Well, the future seems like it will be exciting. We have a lot to look forward to. But the best part, is that we're all together again."

  
"I agree Ginny," stated Jet, "I can finally begin to create happy memories for myself, after waiting for so long. And I won't ever leave your side again, until the day I die."

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Halle and Gallows do remind me of Yusuke and Gen Kai of Yu Yu Hakushowhen they're arguing. Now, we've really got to thank all who contributed to this story. First, to Media Vision for creating this great game. Second, to the variety sites that got us to try the original Wild ARMs, or else this might have been passed up in favor of other games to play. Third, to the FAQs we read in order to spell Schrodinger correctly, I can see why you wish she had a simpler last name. Finally, to ummmmmmmmm. . .Rutee, for making me push on with the game that one time when I wanted to type out a fanfic, so we could get to the part where they told Jet's origins before the whole group went completely batty. Well, if you liked this story, come over to my website where I have a write out of what exactly is the soundtrack to the story. As well as other comedy pieces, such as songs that define the relationships of different characters.


End file.
